The invention relates generally to engine-driven generators, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for monitoring fuel level in an engine-driven generator.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations, which often rely on the use of an engine-driven generator to power the welding process. Engine-driven generators typically include internal components, such as electrical circuitry, a generator, and an engine, which cooperate to produce a suitable power output for the welding operation. Such power outputs may be alternating current (AC) power or direct current (DC) power, depending on the welding operation being performed. Moreover, the power may be adapted for particular applications, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth.
A liquid fuel is often used as a combustible material to operate the engine of an engine-driven generator. As will be appreciated, liquid fuel may be contained within a fuel tank of the engine-driven generator. The engine-driven generator may further include a fuel gauge, such as a sight gauge or electronic gauge, which indicates an approximate level of fuel remaining in the fuel tank. For example, the sight gauge or electronic gauge may indicate that the fuel tank is approximately ¼, ½, or ¾ full. Unfortunately, exiting fuel gauges do not provide operators with a more useful metric for indicating how much fuel is remaining in the fuel tank. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to more accurately and conveniently communicate a fuel level of the fuel tank in an engine-driven generator to an operator.